Marilyn Shirley
Marilyn Shirley is a 4 year old girl who is an OC created by WilliamWill2343. She was the human form of Baby Bop from Barney and Friends. She loves her yellow blanket, macaroni and cheese, pizza, tea parties, and Strawberry Shortcake. Her former name is Becky Bopper. Bio *Full Name: Marilyn Fawcett Shirley *Nicknames: Mary, *Nationality: American *DOB: March 14th, 2012 *Age: 4 *Grade: Preschool *Weight: 33 lbs *Height: 4 feet, 1 inch *Skin Color: Light *Hair Color: Green *Hair Length: Long *Hair Quality: Soft, comfortable *Hairstyle: Down, *Eye Color: Green *Hometown: St. Louis *Dream Jobs: Ballet dancer, singer, pianist, actress, waitress, fashion designer, pet groomer, nurse, babysitter *Species: Triceratops (formerly), Human (currently) *Zodiac Sign: Pisces *Traits: Cheerful, Kind, Prissy, Sweet, Compassionate, Loyal, Caring, Cute, Self-Centered, Vain, Lazy, Honest *Voice tone: Cheerful, high-pitched *GoAnimate Voice: Ivy *Non-GoAnimate Voice: *Favorite Seasons: Summer, Spring, Fall, and Winter *Favorite Instruments: Flute, Xylophone, Trumpet, Woodblock, Harmonica, *Favorite Shapes: Hearts, Diamonds, Stars, Circles, Ovals *Favorite Movies: The Care Bears Movie, Frozen, Alice in Wonderland, E.T., Home Alone, Mary Poppins, The Land Before Time, The World of Strawberry Shortcake *Favorite TV Programs: Strawberry Shortcake, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, Popples, Sylvanian Families, Maple Town, PB&J Otter, *Favorite TV Show Genres: Children's, Family, Fantasy *Favorite Fruits: Cherries, Peaches, Apples, Bananas, Strawberries, Blueberries *Favorite Characters: Cheer Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Strawberry Shortcake, Kai-Lan, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Brite, Shy Violet, Canary Yellow, Patty Rabbit, Littlefoot, Tenderheart Bear, Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Rintoo, Tolee, Elmo *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Mermaids, Pixies, Fairies, Unicorns, Pegasi, Angels, Cupids, *Favorite Pokemon: Pikachu, Skitty, Clefairy, Vulpix, Fennekin, Cubchoo, Cyndaquil, Oshawott, Sunflora, Bellossom, Shaymin, Eevee, Sylveon, Teddiursa, Chansey, Blissey, Audino, Marill, Azurill, Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff, Minccino, Emolga, Meowth, Pachirisu, Lillipup, Jigglypuff, *Favorite Pokemon Types: Normal, Fairy, Water, Grass, Ice, Flying *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Strawberry, Vanilla, Bubblegum, Mint, Green Tea, Mystery Flavor *Favorite Weather: Sunny *Favorite Holidays: Christmas, Valentine's Day, Easter, Mother's Day, Father's Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Scooter riding, Tricycle riding, Swings, Red Rover, Tag, Camping, Tennis, Field Hockey, Softball, Soccer, Duck Duck Goose, Hot Potato *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Arts and Crafts, Baking, Gymnastics, Bowling, Ice Skating, Table Tennis *Favorite Game Consoles: GameCube, Wii, NES, Gameboy Advance, XBOX One, PS Vita, DS, 3DS *Favorite Places: Amusement parks, dance centers, the park, the beach, the mall, Paris, Tokyo *Favorite Video Games: Super Princess Peach, Cooking Mama, Nintendogs, Strawberry Shortcake video games, Diddy Kong Racing, Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey *Favorite Insects: Butterflies, Ladybugs, Dragonflies, Bumblebees, Moths, *Favorite Food: Pizza, Macaroni and Cheese, *Favorite Desserts: Cake, Ice Cream, Tarts, Cupcakes, *Favorite Snacks: Cookies, potato chips, *Favorite Candy: Licorice, lollipops, jelly beans, M&M's, marshmallows, *Favorite Drinks: Tea, Apple Juice, Lemonade, *Favorite Flowers: Daisies, Poppies, Tulips, Roses, Violets, Buttercups *Favorite Animals: Dogs, Cats, Ponies, Chicks, Ducks, Bear cubs, Rabbits, Squirrels, Mice, Deer, Chinchillas, Fish *Favorite Vehicles: Airplanes, Cars, Boats, *Favorite Songs: The Strawberry Shortcake theme song, Care Bears Count-Down, Let it Go, *Favorite Music Genres: Pop, Classic, Children's, New Age Appearance When WilliamWill developed her, she had green hair with a big bow on top, and had light green eyes. She had a dark green sweater with a pink tutu over it, and wore light pink ballet slippers. Personality She is cheerful, prissy, kind, sweet, compassionate, self-centered, honest, and cute. Category:Humans Category:OCs